


Пустые гробы

by Lienin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, DO NOT COPY, Drama, F/M, Loss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Я только не думал, что... Что это так кончится.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Team Light - Summer 2020





	Пустые гробы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Ekkert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Ekkert/gifts).



> Написано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.
> 
> Вдохновленно фанфиком "Пустые гробы" авторства Val. Ekkert


End file.
